Suitcase is well received by people because it can store a variety of items in people's daily lives, but the lock of some suitcases with the border in the middle such as aluminum-bordor suitcase is usually set in the aluminum frame, which structure is single. At the same time, the lock installed in the outer side of suitcase, which is easily get damage when suitcase collision occurs in transport.